Loss Of Warmth
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is something that won't get very popular. It is a Story with Karol/Rita as a couple. An Aer Krene is Flawed Underwater & something is around it-immune to it's effects. More Events unfold after the Aer Krene. RitaXKarol YuriXEstelle FlynnXSodia
1. Chapter 1

RitaXKarol - Loss of Warmth

Chapter 1 - Song: Creeping in My Soul by Christine Lorentzen

A 18-year-old Rita is sitting on a boat to Capua Nor from Nordopolica. She tries to keep her mind on her research on Mana but she can't forget a certain 12-year boy that she used to travel. Well, that boy was no longer 12 but 15. If only she can see him one last time before he moves on with his life for another year or so without her. Three years it has been to this date. Three years ago, they defeated the Adephagos. Just this year, the Steam Revolution began. The three years separated from Brave Vesperia were easy years but, when she remembered Karol, her heart just wants to feel warmth from his body on any part of her body. It would even accept him on her chest with his fingers. She misses him so much that she wants to go visit him.

After a few minutes sitting, she heard a voice say "Well, well didn't expect to find you out here." She turned her head and saw a 15-year-old boy with worn-down brown hair, her height, a long black overcoat over a white shirt, long baggy pants, and a small bag on his waist. She says to the boy "Who might you be?" The boy says "Well, I can't believe this image change makes you forget the boy that you whacked all the time while traveling with him." She says "What?!" She thought "It couldn't be… Could it?" The boy says "It's me, Karol Capel." She couldn't help but think "Just when my heart wants his warmth, he comes to him. Don't do anything rash to try get that warmth." She says "Karol? Wow. I have really missed you." Her voice went deeper near the end. She thinks "Oh that was unintentional." Karol says "Well, that was surprising. I thought that you might hit me but no, you instead do a deepen voice temptation." Rita blushes and thinks "Uh, Oh. Can I really be falling for him? His warmth can be a little more comforting then I though if I am." Warmth was what her heart needed. Rita says "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to do that. So where you headed after Capua Nor?" Karol says "Actually I was heading for the rebuilt city of Aspio to talk to you about an Aer Krene Situation that is underwater near The Heracles." Rita says "There is an Aer Krene underwater near The Heracles and it needs investigating into. So why head my way?" Karol says "Because you're still the most famous Aer and Mana researcher on the planet, not even the steam researchers know as much as you." Rita blushes at that compliment because she didn't know that he kept tabs on the best researchers. She thinks "A little can go a long way. It is just a touch I need and I can get much more by helping out Brave Vesperia. So I do just that." Rita says "I help you guys out. Just make sure the whole group from our last adventure together is there. Also It's a little cold so I'm heading inside." She didn't expect him to wrap his arms around her, his warmth was spilling into her.

Rita says "Karol, your warmth is very comforting." Karol says "Rita, you really mean that?" Karol thinks "Rita finds my warmth comforting? She's so beautiful. I bet she can have any guy she wants and she decides might warmth is very comforting." Rita says "I mean it." Her voice is deep and very tempting. Karol thinks "Okay, what is with that tempting voice? Does Rita want me to sleep with her tonight?" Rita, in that same deep tempting voice, says "Hey, in my room, I saw a big red sword. Is that sword yours?" Karol says "Yeah if your room has a lot of books in it." Rita, still in that same voice, says "Oh, that is what's in my room." Rita thinks "Oh no I'm turned on. His warmth turned me on. I got to calm down. But why did his warmth turn me on? Capua Nor is a night away. Can I handle a night sleeping with Karol?" Karol, in a deep voice, "Hey just so you know I think that you're very beautiful. Also Nan told me, because I was born in a monster's forest, that I'm a monster to her. She told me that She will never love me. So I am kind of lonely right now." Rita knew now that she was blushing and thinks "Oh I can stand a night with Karol Capel. I can stand the rest of my life with him. I love him, I really do." Rita, in her same voice she had last time she talked, says "I would love it if we spend the night together in the same bed. Is that alright with you?" Karol blushes and says "Sure, I guess it's alright. Rita, I just need to contact the others and told them that I found you. I already got everyone else waiting in Zaphias with Ba'ul ready to take us there. I need contact them and tell them that I'm coming to Zaphias with you." Rita, in that same voice, says "That's alright with me as long as we're in the bed first. Also, Only Raven can ask to see what I look like now." Karol says "Gotcha."

They head into the ship toward their room. Rita is having Karol hold her hand while they walk there. They get there and Rita gets into a night gown. Karol just gets some Pajamas with a tank-top shirt on. They lay down in the bed and Rita says "Now you can contact them." Karol pulls a stone and says "Contact Guild members in Zaphias." The stone reacted and it happened to Raven who picked up. Raven yawns and says "Hello, who is this? Oh, hey Karol. Who's that girl next to you? Also, this is only for use when you find Rita." Karol says "This girl is Rita. She wanted to sleep with me tonight because she is being comforted by my warmth. I found on my way to Aspio. We'll be heading for Zaphias after we land tomorrow morning." Raven says "So she agreed to come along with Aer Krene Underwater Journey?" Karol says "Yeah, she did." Then Karol whispers "She's been using a tempting voice on me since I grabbed onto her." Raven says "Wow. Oh by the way, can I see what she looks like right now?" Karol thinks "Rita knew that, if Raven answered, then Raven would want to see her body." Karol says "Okay." Karol stands up and points the visual at the bed. Raven is shocked at what he sees, she looks very beautiful but, at the same time, mysterious. Raven says "She's… Beautiful… but... still… very… mysterious." Karol turned it toward him, laid down, and says "I think she is very beautiful, too." Raven says "Well, see you two when you get to Zaphias. I'll tell the others. Bye." Karol and Rita say "Bye, Raven."

Karol says "Well that was an unexpected event." Rita says "Very Unexpected. Well, good night, Karol." Karol says "Good night, Rita." Karol's eyes shut and he falls instantly asleep. Rita lifts her head up to his face and lays a kiss right on his Forehead. She then scoots down and rests her head on his chest. She falls asleep. The Next Morning, A crew member walks in with them still asleep and says "Hey you two, we have made it to Capua Nor. Rise and Shine, Get Dressed, and You and your belongings need to leave." They do exactly what he says. Karol says "Well, we're on our way to Zaphias." Rita says "Yes, we are." TBC…

* * *

Next Chapter has Rita and Karol arrive in Zaphias and Rita finds out all about the Aer Krene. It also features a submarine which they will use to get to the Aer Krene. See you later. Please Review, Favorite, or Watch.


	2. Chapter 2

RitaXKarol - Loss of Warmth

Chapter 2 - Song: If Today was Your Last Day by Nickelback

Karol and Rita had arrived at Zaphias just two hours ago. They are currently head towards The Castle. Rita says "So can you explain what an Aer Krene is doing underwater anyway?" Karol says "That is going to be explained at The Castle by Flynn." Rita thinks "Flynn knows what it is doing underwater. That means this is an assignment from the empire." Rita says "So this is an assignment from the Empire, right?" Karol says "Right! So we better do our best to accomplish this task." Rita says, in that deep tempting voice from last chapter, "Wow you're pretty confident." Karol blushes and says "Well, thanks Rita."

They arrive at the castle and go into Flynn's room. The rest of the Group is there waiting for them. Rita says "Hello, Everybody!" Estelle says "Hello, Rita." Judith and Raven say "Well, finally they're here." Yuri says "It's lucky to see that was that boat to Capua Nor when she was. Otherwise this would be a longer wait. By the way, I can't believe there is really an Aer Krene underwater." Rita says "I can't really believe it either." Flynn says "Believe it or not, the Heracles created the monster-sized Aer-Krene. The Heracles hasn't been affected by it through. Nothing has been affected, as a matter of fact." Rita and Karol were Shocked by the weird way the Aer Krene came into existence. This day was 3 year anniversary of the Defeat of the Adephagos so they couldn't be able to sent today. Karol says "Wow, that Aer Krene is amazing." Flynn says "Today, through, is not the day that you guys will be departing off to the Aer Krene. The reason why is this is the 3 year anniversary of the Defeat of the Adephagos. That reason means you guys should have some fun on this day. So go have some fun in Zaphias. I know is a carnival going on." Rita says "Well then, I think we should get on the move." The Group, besides Flynn, start heading toward the Carnival.

Midway between the Carnival and The Castle, Rita grabbed Karol by the Shoulders and pulled him into an Alley. In the Alley, Karol is surprised and says "**Rita! What are you doing?!**" Rita looked at him passionately. Karol couldn't figure out what was going on. Rita, in that deep tempting voice, says "I care for you a lot, Karol." Karol says "Rita…" Rita starts leaning into him and Karol tried to loosen her grip on his shoulders. Then her lips meet his and Karol opened his eyes in shock. Karol thinks "Why are we doing this? We should stop…" She moans temptingly. Karol thinks "Just a little bit longer. Oh, this feels so good and so right." Karol and Rita keep kissing until Karol finally gets his arms free. Once he does, he pushes Rita away and says "What is going on between us to you? Please don't do that again. Please save it for when I can return whatever feelings you have." "**Karol?! Rita?!**" Yuri's voice was heard from far away in the alley. Karol and Rita ran from out of the alley. They were followed by One of the Robots that were once controlled by The Knights. The Robot named Murder says "**Flesh is a design flaw!**" It shot its machine guns. Rita says "I take care of you once and for all." Rita Whispers, to Karol, "_Pretend we were ambushed by these robots and pushes into this alley._" Karol whispers back "_Yeah, okay._" Rita says "Oh, heavenly blaze burn, Fire-Ball." The fireball makes contact with the 'Last Standing' (or only) robot. The 'Last Standing' Robot was destroyed. Yuri says "You guys were ambushed by these things?" Karol says "Yes, we were. They grappled us into the alley and attacked us." Rita says "I swear they were under the control of someone besides the Imperial Knights." Judith says "Flynn did tell some of us that Machines are controlled a weird control source near the Aer Krene." Raven says "Come on. Lets just get to having some fun at the Carnival." Everyone, besides Rita and Karol, run forward toward the Carnival. Karol says "We'll keep this our little secret." Rita says "Alright." They both sigh, relieved their friends fell for it.

At the Carnival, they see plenty of things to do. Raven started toward the Food. He admitted that he was hungry on the way there. Karol's small bag didn't fit as much of their inventory as the huge bag he use to have did. A notice appears on the screen that says "Raven left the group. Formation has changed." Then Rita says "Maybe we should get something to stored some more items at this carnival." Estelle and Yuri explain "At this carnival, you have to win something like that. Most of the shops put their stuff up for winning." Estelle and Yuri instantly blushed because they said that at the same time. It was obvious those two had feelings for each other. They just weren't willing to admit it to each other. Rita says "Well, I definitely need to win something then. Karol then saw Nan at one of the booths. He wanted to avoid her. Then, he saw something that was at her booth. It was a Researcher's Pack. If he won that, he could give it to Rita and maybe he could win some praise from the Group. A Researcher's Pack is great for holding items. That was perfect. He had to decide either stay away from Nan or Get that Researcher's Pack for Rita along with some praise from the Group. He decided to try to win the Pack.

Karol says "Hey Everyone, let's head over to that booth. I see something that could be helpful for our trip." Rita then sees Nan at that booth. She was running the booth and Karol wanted to go over to win something. Nan was a fear that Karol had to face for first time since she rejected him. Rita says "Let's go then," and then whispers, to Karol, "_Good luck facing Nan._" Karol whispers back "_Thanks, Rita._" Rita whispers back "_You're welcome._" Everyone approaches the Booth. Raven walks over to Yuri and says "Hey I got bag to buy some ingredients for food. It's called a cook's bag. I need some money to buy me some food to eat and to buy ingredients." Yuri says "Here's 5 thousand gold. Please don't spend it all in one meal. Also, let me see this bag." Raven shows Yuri the Chef's bag on his waist. It seems Raven was telling the truth. A notice appears on screen that says "In the Character Details panel of the Main Menu, go to a person and change their bag with the "Bag/Pack" category. Default Bags/Packs are A Waist Bag on Karol and A Chef's Bag on Raven." Raven leaves to buy some food and ingredients. Another Notice appears on the screen that says "Handed over 5,000 gold to Raven so he can some food for him and ingredients for His Chef's Bag."

The Group approaches the booth and Yuri says "Nan, I didn't see you at this booth." Judith and Estelle say "Nan, what are you doing here?" Nan says "I'm running a little game for the carnival to raise money for the Hunting Blades to consign with 5 different businesses. Consign means split half with someone. We're consigning with many business. I am covering five out of fifty of them. Other Hunting Blades are covering the other forty-five." Karol says "Hi, Nan. It's been a while." Nan looks to see Karol. She says "Well, if it isn't The Monster, Karol." Yuri, Estelle, and Judith gasp and Yuri says "Why are you talking to him that way? I thought you two are together." Karol says "Not anymore. Ever since the Hunting Blades starting calling me a monster, we've been separated. They call me a monster because I was born in a monster's forest. The forest was near Dahngrest and so my family went there since they had finished their guild's mission. They and their guild were then killed by monsters." Nan says "I told him that I couldn't go out with him because he was born in that forest. The other reason is because he protects some monsters. He has been called Monster Protector by some talking monsters." Karol yells at her "**I protect some monsters because not all monsters deserve to be killed! Some I can tell just want Peace and Comfort!**" Nan yells back at him "**There aren't any monsters like that!**" Rita says, in that deep tempting voice, "I see why you two separated now, Karol. I know you'll find someone else through." Everyone heard that voice this time. Karol whispers, to Rita "_Don't start, ok Rita?_" Rita whispers back "_Ok, I stop immediately._"

Everyone that isn't Rita, besides Karol, sees that it seems to have happened more than once and they are starting to think that Rita might have hidden adoration for Karol. Nan says "So what do you want, Karol?" Karol says "I have come to win a prize here. Our guild has a job we got to do tomorrow and the prize I'm trying to win would be helpful." Nan says "Well, Give me 100 gold and I give the rules." A notice appears on the screen and says "You gave 100 gold to Nan to play her game." Nan says "You get five shots with these miniature versions of my Weapon. You got to make 3 shots into that hoop way.., back there to win a prize." Karol threw his first two boomerangs into the ring. The 3rd and 4th didn't make it in. The final one made it in the ring and Karol had won the game. Nan says "Pretty good, Karol. Now what would like as a prize?" Karol says "I would like that Researcher's Bag there." Rita thinks "What does he want that for?" Raven returned and saw The Researcher's Bag be given to Karol. Raven says "Karol won that, didn't he?" Karol says "Here, Rita. I won this for you." Rita blushes and says "Thank you, Karol." A first notice appears on the screen that says "You won a Researcher's Bag." A second notice appears on the screen that says "The Researcher's Bag is equipped onto Rita." One Final notice appears on the screen that says "Raven joins the group with ingredients. Formation has changed." Karol gets some praise from the other group members. Rita says "Well, that was surprising. Come on. Let's win some more stuff." The games at the Carnival help the group win 15 apple gels, 15 orange gels, 15 life bottles, 15 holy bottles, and 15 magic lens. They also go on some rides and eat a little carnival food.

At the end of the day, they head back to the castle. About a 3rd of the way there, a bunch of 2-legged Robots attack them. Raven says "Well this is a new monster." Karol says "Yeah. I think we should use a magic lens to find out it's weaknesses." Rita says "On it." Rita uses the magic lens and their stats are say they're called Leg-bots. The stats say they weak to Fire. Rita says "Oh, heavenly blaze burn, Fireball." A bunch go down. Repede does Hell Hound on them. Raven shots fire arrows at them. (Please, don't ask me how he got them.) Rita then uses Eruption and Fireball in a pattern that goes on until they are defeated. The group then heads toward The Castle. When they arrive at the castle, they are greeted by Adecor and Boccos AKA The Tweedles. Yuri says "Well, if it isn't Tweedle A and Tweedle B." Adecor say "**I say, Don't call us that!**" Boccos says "**Just what is a Tweedle?!**" Adecor says "I say, Emperor Ioder has asked that we train with the outlaw known as Yuri Lowell." Boccos says "Yes he did. Please come with us, Yuri Lowell." Yuri says "Well, if I must." The group along with The Tweedles head toward the Imperial Knights' Training Room. Adecor says "I say, You ready, Yuri Lowell?" Yuri says "Let's head in."

A notice appears on the screen that says "Choose a Tweedle to be for this fight." The Player picks Adecor. The Fight begins with Yuri attacking Adecor. This time through, Adecor dodged Yuri's Attack. Boccos says "Storm Thrust!" Yuri got hit by the Arte. Yuri says "Well, maybe I shouldn't go easy on you." Adecor says "I say, Demon Fang!" Yuri gets hit by that Arte as well. Yuri says "Well, that's pretty good." Boccos says "Severing Wind!" Yuri doesn't expect that and gets hit. Yuri says "That's it. Shining Dragon Swarm!" Adecor says "I say, Lightning Blade!" The Shining Dragon Swarm is parried by the blade and a bolt of lightning strikes Yuri. Yuri says "Well, Now that's good. Azure Storm!" Boccos says "Spin attack! You're dead!" Adecor says "I say, Lightning Blade!" Azure Storm is parried by Spin attack but Yuri is still hit with Spin Attack. Lightning blade also hits Yuri with a bolt of lightning striking Yuri as well. Adecor then activates an Altered Arte and says "I say, Black Thrust - Thunder!" Black Thrust - Thunder hits Yuri and defeats him. Adecor asks "I say, We won?" Boccos says "Well, that's unexpected." Estelle runs out to Yuri and says "Yuri, how did they do that?" Yuri says "Adecor used a Altered Burst Arte. Congrats, you two. You Tweedles deserved a win this time. I think you still need a little practice to beat a council member in a fight. Also, Leblanc is behind you." Adecor and Boccos get into Attention. Leblanc says "Pretty good, you guys are not an Embarrassment to the Other Knights anymore." Adecor says "I say, Thank you, Captain Leblanc. I say, we are thankful for you're compliment." Leblanc had replaced Cumore for the Cumore Brigade. Raven had replaced Schwann (or himself) for the Schwann Brigade. Raven says "Boccos, go find Commandant Flynn. I think you two need to be promoted to Royal Guard." Adecor and Boccos were really proud of themselves. Boccos got the commandant who was in the crowd. Flynn says "I, too, think that these two are to be promoted to Royal Guard." Adecor says "I say, thank you!" Boccos says "Thank you!"

The Group heads toward the resting area with Estelle and Yuri going to Estelle's room. Yuri was presented as a True Knight with his Black Knight's Outfit created by the Imperial Empire. He doesn't take orders but he is freed from his crimes. The Tweedles still consider him a criminal. The next day, the group goes to the Aer Krene but, for Tonight, They rest.

TBC…

* * *

David the Writer: Well what do you think?  
Rita: I pulled Karol into a Alley and kissed him?  
Karol: Now that's embarrassing.  
Yuri: What are you two talking about?  
Estelle: Yeah and who are you talking to?  
David the Writer: Me. Here read this. (Hands over _Loss of Warmth Chapter 2_)  
Karol: No, don't hand that over.  
Estelle and Yuri: (Reads the story) (Talking) **Go, Rita!**  
Judith: Well, that would be surprising to me if we found out.  
Raven: Ah, The Kids are growing up.  
Rita: (Punches Raven) Shut Up, Old man.  
David the Writer: Please Review, Rate, Favorite, watch, or any combination of them.


End file.
